


Just friends

by Jollywrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous frisk, Chill frisk, F/M, Fluff, Insecure frisk, Insomania, Lanky tall frisk, May switch to frisk sometimes, Mentions of chara probaly, Nosebleeds, Other, Sans just wants to comfort his precious human, reader is sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollywrites/pseuds/Jollywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, we will travel with sans and Frisk in the underground and up on the surface ay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You remembered when you met the kid, they were tall, lanky, and had brown puffy hair.

 

"H u m a n..." You spoke quietly, you saw them stiffen and shake a bit, it was either they were scared or just chilled to the bones, heh.

" **Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand"**  you held put your hand and almost snorted out.

 

'This will be so good...' You thought to yourself, the human turned around and you were able to see their features; they're face was long and a bit thin, they had an unhealthy amount of bags on their eyes, wow this kid looks more tired than me. They kept their eyes shut as they reached out their hand, but because of their tallness, they papped your face "oh! I'm sorry!" They said.

 

They managed to drive their hand to yours, and once both of you guys locked hands with  each other a loud ' **PHHHHBTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'** sound was heard, the human jumped and opened their eyes, you looked at the red, dark, crimson eyes, almost getting locked in them.

 

You let out a small laugh "heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick...ah it never gets old... Any way I'm sans, sans the skelethem you looked up at the human, they still looked suprised before speaking out "Frisk..." They scratched their arm.

 

"Hmm nice name, anyway, I'm supposed to be on gaurd for humans right now but I don't really care about that, but my brother, oh he's a human hunting fanatic" you looked up at them again, not seeming to take your pupils of them, they blushed at this.

 

"Hey you know I think that's him over there, go right through this gate thingy, yeah right through it, my brother made it to wide to stop anyone" you saw them hesitantly go through the gate and you followed.

 

"Quickly behind that conveniently shaped lamp" Frisk nodded and hurried to the lamp, hiding behind it.

 

Hmm, I'm sure you don't wanna hear the whole story right? I mean you played the game or something right? Yeah well let me give you a rundown.

 

So long story short after a fight with my brother, a date with my brother, two dates with Frisk, an explanation of LV and EXP, getting caught by a flower and forgetting everything after that, waking up Frisk, Frisk going to say bye to her friends, catching up with Toriel, teasing Toriel, texting frisk, frisk comes back with the flower who almost killed us in a pot, getting in a fight about that and finnaly, reaching the surface.

 

All of you looked up at thsun, and your eyes drifted to the city "WOWIE! THIS IS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN! but uh...what's that big yellow thing in the sky..?" Papyrus asked, an orange tint on his bony cheeks. Everyone giggled at Papyrus's childish behavior "we call that the sun Papyrus" you replied to him.

 

After even more peaceful silence, Asgore asked frisk to be the monster ambassador, and they replied yes. 

 

Papyrus turned around "WELL IM GONNA GO MEET THE HUMANS!" He ran off in to the forest, followed by Undyne, Alphys and Asgore "well someones gotta make sure they don't get in to trouble" you said and walked off, once you were far away from them you looked around before saying "come on kid...let us have our happy ending..." You continued walking, hoping to god you won't wake up in your own bed.

 

 

 

 


	2. At the surface we goooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations going on between frisk and flowey and stuff. (Written in frisk POV)

Everyone left, it was only you, Toriel, and Flowey.

 

All of you started at the sunset, you looked over at Toriel and you saw her face, she looked worried.

 

"Mom...are you okay?" You asked her, she jumped a little "ah! Oh... My child I'm fine I just need to ask you something" Toriel looked uncomfortable.

 

"Sure ask away..." You said softly, "well, is there...do you have to go anywhere, and it's fine if you do! I won't kind..." You could see Toriel trying to keep her breath steady, you simply smiled "no...I'm 19 and I've done everything that I needed to do before falling down, I'll be fine..." You said to her.

 

She looked relieved "well let's go catch up with the others..." She lend out her hand "no it's okay, you'll go with them I have to do something.." Toriel raised her eyebrows "well okay, be safe my child" she said before walking of.

 

"...." Flowey looked up at you, confused and angry "why did you bring me up here with you?" 

 

You smiled at him "I couldn't forgot my best friend" you pulled him closer to you, that caused a hiss from him and you laughed at it.

 

"Come on you idiot, let's catch up with the other's before the Comedian decides to snoop in..." Flowey hissed out.

 

You nodded and grabbed him, walking to the path the others went to.

 

You then heard yelling "oh no..." You put flowey in your bag and ran to the direction of the screaming, it seems that you entered the city. You continued running and you finnaly saw a big crowd, you rushed through it "H-HUMANS FEAR NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS MEANS NO HARM!" You heard Papyrus voice tremble

 

"MOVE PLEASE!" You pushed people away, "OH MY CHILD!" Toriel ran towards you to greet you with a hug but a man stood in front of you, blocking Toriel.

 

"Stay away from them!" The man said "hey man move over" you said, trying to push him away "you don't have to go with them anymore, you're gonna be safe" he said reassuringly, you looked at him with a confused face "I'm speaking for myself now move!" You pushed him away and greeted Toriel with a hug.

 

The humans gasped, Asgore walked towards you cautiously "err..frisk no need to rush but uh...can you please...um try to negotiate with them...?" He said nervously, you smiled and turned around to face the crowd.

"Hmm I need leverage..." Suddenly, you felt someone pick you up from underneath "I GOT YOU PUNK!" Undyne said, grinning up at you.

 

You smiled and put your serious face on "please do not hurt the monsters! They have come here to make peace with you!" You screamed at the top of your lungs "w-what if you're held hostage! And their making you say this!" The man that you had pushed earlier said.

 

You glared at him "I can assure you I'm not held hostage, these monsters are my friends! And they have helped me!" You can feel flowey wiggling in your bag "oops sorry about that flowey..." You grabbed him out.

 

"Wow! Thanks frisk! You really know how to keep me comfty!" He said sarcastically "oh hush you. As I was saying, I would appreciate if the mayor of this city or who ever is of high authority come and speak with me to sort things out!" you puffed your chest out, feeling more confident.

 

"Okay Undyne you can put me down now" she did as she was told "wow punk! You weigh nothing!" She teased.

 

An old man, looking around his 60's walked out of the crowd "you wanted to speak with me?" His voice was horse "are you the mayor of this city?" You asked, looking down at him "why yes I am, I'll bring you to my house and you can put your wierd pets in the living room while we talk" the Mayor said, smiling kindly.

 

"S-sir are you sure about this-" the Mayor cut the man off "yes yes, I am sure, I can make my own choices...." He said, brushing the other man off.

 

"Now come with me young one..." He held put his hand and you took it, he leaded you and your friends out of the crowd.

Oh boy....this will be more difficult then it may seem, you thought to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it dosent make sense! I kinda rushed through this chapter


	3. Author's notes

**Hello!**

**This is the arthor here to explain to you why I haven't been updating. School work has tooken over my life which gives me little time, and I haven't given any thought to the story which is way I'll be ending it, BUT! I will make another series that is much neater and will be better explained, I dunno when it will start but I can assure you it will start soon.**

 

**Thank you for the support and I assure you that I will come back.**

 

**Until next time!**


End file.
